


Love me, Daddy

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [34]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Businessman Jensen, Daddy Kink, Dark!Jensen, Jealous Jensen, M/M, Murder, Possessive Jensen, Sugar Daddy Jensen, Too much even, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, but they love each other a lot, dark!jared, sugar baby jared, top model Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Jensen never done relationship. He was 18 when he lost his virginity, and he barely knew the girl name. The first time he had sex with a man, he didn’t even saw his face.Relationship weren’t for him. It takes time, it takes effort, and it devolved you from what matters. He couldn’t allow himself to focus on anything else than his society. He spent the last twenty years of his life building it, and he would be damned if he let anyone take it away from him.That’s it, until he sees him.





	Love me, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Люби меня, Папочка (Love me, Daddy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824601) by [daria_moose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daria_moose/pseuds/daria_moose)



> Prompt : sugardaddy!Jensen and his adorable sugarbaby!Jared with a little jealously and possessive Jensen?
> 
>  
> 
> Beta by @debivc78

Jensen never did relationships.

He was 18 when he lost his virginity, and he barely knew the girl's name. The first time he had sex with a man, he didn’t even see his face.

Relationships weren’t for him. It takes time, it takes effort, and it distracted you from what mattered. He couldn’t allow himself to focus on anything other than his career. He spent the last twenty years of his life building it, and he would be damned if he let anyone take it away from him.

That is, until he sees him.

He could lie and say it’s his ass, he saw first. The most beautiful ass he ever seen, bouncing right in front of his face when the guy started walking on the scene, in nothing but panties.

He could say it’s his legs, long and delicate, that seemed to never end.

He could say it’s his skin, that looked as soft as cotton.

He could say it’s his smile and the way it eclipsed the room, like the sun decided that it wasn’t worth it to try shining anymore when he smiled.

He could say all of these things, but that would be a lie. The first thing he saw were his eyes. Hazel eyes, full of blue, green, grey, fire, passion, lust and love.

“Are you sure it wasn’t my ass?” Jared asks one day, laying completely naked on the bed. The color of the sheets matching ridiculously with his skin. He looks like an angel, innocent and pure, the definition of perfection itself.

“No, baby boy, your eyes made me want you, and your ass made me love you”

Jared laughs and there’s this feeling in Jensen’s chest, the same as always when Jared laughs. He’s not quite sure what it is, but he doesn’t want it to end.

Jared is only eigtheen, and Jensen is already forty, but it doesn’t matter. They give each other what they need, and Jensen never felt so alive. So happy.

“Well, for me, it was your eyes, too” Jared admits, sliding on Jensen’s lap. His fingers are on Jensen’s face, and he can’t help but bring them to his mouth, kissing one after the other. “You know, everybody kept talking about you, how mean you were” He starts moving his hips, just enough to make Jensen half hard “How strict and powerful. But then I saw you.  I saw your beautiful eyes and all of your freckles, and I thought “How bad can he be?””

“And?” Jensen asks, pulling Jared right on his dick

“I think you’re the Devil” Jared admits, a smirk on his face. “One day, you’re gonna burn everything.  Make a giant fire with all of them, and then . . .” He pauses, positioning Jensen’s dick in front of his entrance before sliding slowly down on it. “Then, we’re gonna watch them burn, you and me”

“Who says I won’t burn you?”

“Come on, Daddy, you know you won’t last a day without me”

Jared is right, and they both know it. He could say Jared keeps the light in him.  That he makes him see things differently, for the better. But that would be a lie, too. Jared is as dark as he is. The Devil’s mind in an innocent’s body.

Jensen is rich. He doesn’t know how much money he truly has, and that's ok because that's the moment you know that you’re worth a lot.

He never understood those people, who throw away money on clothes, houses, boats and drugs.

Until he got Jared.

Nothing is too beautiful for his baby, nothing is too expensive for him. When Jared asks him to buy him a pair of panties worth two thousand dollars, he doesn’t think twice before agreeing. Jared only wears them once before getting bored with them.

Sometimes, Jensen is afraid that Jared will get bored with him too.  One day maybe he’ll find someone younger, richer, and hotter than him. Maybe he’ll realize how dark Jensen really is, and it will scare him.

He’s not the only one, to find Jared appealing. He can see how the other men look at him.  How hungry they are for him. Sometimes, Jared pretends to like them, too. He’ll laugh at their jokes, smile at them, and make sure to bend over way more than necessary. Jensen knows that the only reason he’s doing it is to get a good spanking and some bruises on his body. Jared likes pain when it comes to sex. Or maybe he likes knowing what Jensen is capable of.

“Milo is so funny” Jared says, joining Jensen on the couch. “Did you hear the joke he told me?”

“No, Jay, because I wasn’t here to have fun. It was a business meeting, and you know it”

“Well, you should have listened, because he invited me on his yacht for the weekend”

Jensen clenches his jaw immediately, and he can see the way Jared smirks, proud of himself for making him angry. Milo is his enemy, has been for the past few years.  Always fighting to have what Jensen had, only better and longer. 

Now, he thinks he's about to win another contest against Jensen, and if he does, then it could be the end for Jensen. But Jensen doesn’t care about his career as much as he cares about Jared, and he won’t let Milo take Jared away from him. He will kill him with his bare hands before letting it happen.

“What did you say?”

“I said yes” Jared smirks, taking a sip from Jensen’s drink, “Should I not have done it, Daddy?”

Jensen doesn’t answer, he simply takes the glass from Jared’s hand and throws it on the floor. He pins Jared down with his body, making sure to put all his weigh on him. He’s taller than Jared, much taller, and he’s using it to his advantage.

“Why did you do that, Jared? To make me jealous? To make me angry? And what? You think he’ll want your sorry ass?”

“It worked, didn’t it?” Jared replies, a Machiavellian smile on his face.

“Do you want him?”

“Only want you”

“Then why?” Jensen asks again, holding Jared’s face a little tighter

“I don’t want you to stop loving me”

Sometimes, Jensen is so caught up in his love for Jared that he forgets that Jared loves him, too.

“I won’t stop loving you, Jay. Not until I die, and maybe even after that. You’re my baby” He caresses Jared’s face, his soft pink lips opening automatically when he presses his fingers against them. “You’re mine, Jay, no one elses but mine”

“I’m yours, Daddy”

Jensen smiles before kissing Jared, slowly at first, to make sure that Jared gets it. So he can feel all the love and devotion. Then he bites him, hard, until there’s blood in his mouth.

“You’ve been a bad, baby. I think you need to be punished”

“Yes, Daddy”

Is it really a punishment, if Jared enjoys it as much as him? 

“You know, nobody knows that he invited me on his yacht” Jared says, using Jensen’s chest as his pillow. His ass is sore from the spanking, and he can feel Jensen’s cum drying inside of him. His neck is covered by hickeys and he can still feel Jensen’s fingers around it. He loves it.

“And?”

“I don’t know, I mean, he tried to steal me from you”

“I need to protect you” Jensen says, rubbing Jared’s shoulders

“Yeah, you do” Jared smiles “You’re still my Daddy, right?”

“Of course Jay”

Next time the world hears about Milo, it’s in a missing persons report, asking for information about the weird and sudden disappearance of the man.

Sometimes, Jensen thinks that Jared is even more dark than he is. And in those moments, he loves him even more.

 

 


End file.
